


Who Invented Being Nervous?

by Nugg



Category: Persona 5
Genre: And hes ruthless, Anxiety, Embarrassment, First Dates, M/M, Mutual Pining, Sly akira is back at it again
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-02
Updated: 2018-07-02
Packaged: 2019-06-01 04:54:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15135545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nugg/pseuds/Nugg
Summary: Ryuji is freaking the hell out and someone specific isn't helping.Pegoryu Week Prompt Two: First Date





	Who Invented Being Nervous?

      Jeez. Oh hell. There was no way. No possible way Ryuji could get through something like this. Worst idea out of any ideas he'd ever thought in that dense head of his.

      Were people looking? He was usually able to put up a nonchalant vibe, but this was so much more different. As much as he sat there, trying to calm himself. It wasn't possible. He was anxious, and he was sure the older (rather snoody looking) woman a few feet away was judging him hardcore.  
  
      And shit, did he forget deodorant? Why was he sweating so much? It wasn't hot out at all.

      Looking around, half hearted smile twords some couple he'd accidentally made eye contact with. His heart felt like it was a drum, and that someone was beating it like their life depended on it. Anxious, so extremely, entirely anxious.

       Is this what the people in scary movies felt like? Knowing a serial killer was coming? Not knowing at all from what direction. Not knowing if they were gonna get killed because they did something stupid?

     In his case, saying something dumb wouldn't result in murder. He was going to be fine. Embarrassed beyond any doubt, but completely fine any other way.

      Overreacting. Yeah. Yeah. That's what was going on. Ryuji was freaking out and overreacting. This was nothing. He'd beaten so many disgusting creatures in palaces. He'd faced so many scary things, so why was this what got to him?

_Tap._

       Eyes darting down, he was actually horrified. Completely done with himself. Mad, in a way.

      _Tap_.

       His leg was bouncing. Why? Why now? Why did he wear hard-bottomed shoes? Why couldn't he freaking control himself. Like, ever?

        Everyone had to be staring. It was beyond any doubt. Feeling his nice pants freely glide on the leather seats, he slowly inched his way under the table. Hoping maybe, just maybe, that if he slid far enough in the booth, all the ugly anxiety would slip away.

       Or maybe some unforseen portal would open beneath his feet. A surprise sinkhole. To take him and his over the top emotions somewhere else. Anywhere else, actually was totally fine and way better than where he was.

        Before any other insults on himself came to his mind, he felt his whole body tense. Seeing a pair of legs directly across from him. New, but framilar legs that drove him into complete and utter panic.

      Peaking above the surface, Ryuji flashed a lopsided amd extremly awkward beam. Cringing under all the hot layers of his skin. He waved lazily.

      Oh jeez. Oh hell. Oh- oh _shit_.

        There he was. The man who made the boy literally feel like some squishy dessert cake you'd find in a vending machine. But, like, instead of being full of creme or something. He was chock-full of awkward mush.

        His best friend. His leader. And, oh lord, his _date_.

       It was so freaking quiet as Akira Kurusu sat across from him. The guy. The one and only black haired good looking guy that somehow fell for an idiot.

         Akira raised a brow. And he took that as a time to sit up. Placing elbows on the table, looking to the celing with pursed lips, as if he wasn't just hiding like a child.

       "Uhm, you okay?" He asked, and the blond couldn't possibly see his expression. Because, oh boy, the roof seemed so much better to stare at than the beautiful person across from him.

       Willing to go against his brain, he snapped his head down and smiled all crooked again. Pretending his gaze was on his date rather than the watercolor coy painted behind his head, "Psssh- yeah man! One hundo! All good. Yeah."

         God. It was like he couldn't be helped at all huh? Why the hell was he like this??!? Who did this to him!?!

       Reaching across the table, Akiras fingers ghosted atop Ryuji's, and he swore he almost threw up, "Don't be nervous."

       What the actual shit? It was obviously... obvious, that he was going wild in his head. But to know the person who he was so worked up about knew, it made it all the more worse.

       There he sat. Dry mouth. Ears ringing in anguish over how stupid their owner was.

        "I'm out on a date with the hottest 'effin guy in Toyko. My best bud," he died inside, "How can I not?"

       A small line of admiration grew on Akiras lips, shaking his head at the bumbling boy in front of him, "And I'm on a date with the cutest guy in the world... seems like I should be more worried."

       Ryuji almost reached over and smacked him for being so sly. To know he was nervous was one thing. But to toy with that fact and make him more flustered was a low blow.

        "First of all, 'eff you and yer flirtin'," he pointed agressivly, "Secondly, you cheeky bastard, this is my first ever date. An' I have all the right to be flustered."

      Grimacing, the perfect guy sitting straight ahead sucked in his bottom lip, "So,  no rose then?"

       Eye twitching, knuckles white as they gripped the table, he never felt more built up, "Can ya not?"

       "Sorry, sorry," he apologized, "I've got just as many butterflies in my stomach."

        Oh shit, oh hell.

       Why was he perfect? Why was his smile so glamorous, so bright, so full of genuine love? Was someone punishing him? Because with a handsome dude in front of him, it was almost torture.

        Ryuji wimpered, "I should be apologizin'. I'm a mess."

       Akira rolled his eyes, "You aren't a mess. This is natural. I understand completely."

        If he could reach over, grab him by his collar, and smash their lips together, he would.

       Well, he can. But judging by all the dirty glares they've gotten in the past three minutes, that wouldn't be welcomed. The snob lady from earlier with her nose pointed high didn't help much either.

        "Thank you."

       Choking on nothing, the blond looked back at his date, "For real? What.. what for?"

       "For asking me out." He replied, a glint of compassion passed by in his eyes.

        First dates were never easy by any means. Especially for people transitioning from friendship. And especially for such a socially awkard person as Ryuji.

       Sure he was an ass earlier. But the kindness he showed, made everything just a bit more better. Nervousness present, but locked away by humor.

       "Hell, I hope this is the last first date I'll ever go on." Ryuji muttered. A joke tinted with truth.

       Shrugging, Akira looked at his nails. So blunt. So cunning and sly, "It will be."

      "Because I'll make sure to continue our dates for the rest of our lives."

        The other deadpanned.

        "Don't get all sappy ya twat."

 

  
      

 

**Author's Note:**

> Leave feedback because it's the well rounded, nice thing to do and I love you all.


End file.
